Talk:Eden2012's Fanon
So now the theory of alternate universes reaches Fallout. We have done something great! SigvartTheDemon (talk) 11:15, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :This is good, and will allow for compromise in each roleplay scenario. It's fair that way, for everyone. BoS/NCR fan's and/or good karma players shouldn't get all of the spotlight anyway. 01:17, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Just wondering, who took those screenshots Eden? Are they yours or did you get them from someone? I ask because they are rather nice images. CaptainCain (talk) 03:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I either snapped them myself in-game, or borrowed them from Nukapedia in the case of the ending slides and etc. I'm glad you can appreciate them. 04:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Just a realization I just realized something,Marcus is the one that brought the super mutants and Nightkins to black mountain,Tabitha was one of them how did Utabitha found if the original founder died? This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 13:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Because Marcus died does not mean a band of mutants led by a still-alive Tabitha could not formulate the State of Utobitha. :Merely a minor difference in the lore of it's origin, honestly... no harm done. 23:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Alright then guess that makes sense This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 03:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) NCR President I hope you realize that killing Aaron Kimball would do the NCR more good than harm. His successor would undoubtedly pull out NCR forces in the Mojave region and stop occupation of the Dam. On an unrelated note, are you going to get back to me on that RP or not?(The Enclave is Bae (talk) 00:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC)) I doubt that President Kimball's death will affect the whole NCR,the reason of visit is to boost morale to the troopers This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 03:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Mr. House does say his death would have a drastic effect on NCR morale. I don't really doubt that at all, but CRONOS had no choice in the matter at the time... and hell, he wanted Kimball dead anyway to avenge President Richardson. With an all-out Legion victory though, those consequences House spoke of don't really have a way of seeing the light of day since the Legion is slowly pouring into the NCR and subsequently cutting off any NCR counter-assault. I think it was dependent on the NCR still holding the Dam. 15:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Actually me Jasper and Paladin have talked(Or just them talking and i just joined in cause that's my natural state of nature)about Kimball,most his the problem the NCR is either losing or in a rough shape but that doesn't mean the NCR is weakend by his death nope they're more piss even if the Legion wins the Mojave the ones in New California are 10x tougher plus Legion controls 1% of Arizona,the NCR could've crush them sooner(If it wasn't for all the fighting) This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 09:58, July 21, 2015 (UTC)